The Last Of Us (Inuyasha Style)
by AlexPandaLove95
Summary: This is the Inuyasha World version of the game, "The Last of Us" Sesshomaru must trek on a perilous journey across post apocalyptic Feudal Japan to escort young Rin to a resistance group, The Fireflies, who believe that Rin is the key to curing the infection. They have to defend themselves against infected, humans, bandits, and cannibals while creating a strong bond between them.


_**The Last of Us**_

_**(Inuyasha Style)**_

_**by: AlexPandaLuv95**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__**Disclaimer**__*****_

_Hello everyone! Welcome to this story. I just want to say that this story will contain spoilers from the actual video game. All ideas, scenes, most dialogue, actions, etc are purely from the creators and makers of the game. I do not claim them as mine. The only idea I will claim is making an Inuyasha style story of The Last of Us using our favorite characters from Inuyasha and I just thought it would be so cool to do this and I just hope you guys like it. I played the actual game a few times and it's amazing and beautiful. If you have a Ps3, I recommend you buy the game or rent it because you will more than likely love it. :] AND AGAIN... THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FROM THE GAME! Read at your own risk. Enjoy! *btw in this story, Rin never existed in Sesshomaru's life like in the series, she never existed* Also I changed the genre of the story to a horror romance because many people read the romance stories on here and thats how stories get more exposure and I would really love it to get exposure and after a while I'll change the genre to its original, Horror Adventure. I wish we could pick 3 or 4 genres instead of two. :P ANYWAYS... there will not be too much romance in the story but there are moments so yeah. Enjoy! :]_

* * *

><p><em><span>Just an Ordinary Day (Prologue)<span>_

The year was 1494. The day started off normal as any other day. No one was expecting what was to come that evening. The sky was blue, on a crisp sunny day in summer. Humans were continuing their daily chores and labor. They enjoyed themselves... including Inuyasha and his gang of friends, more like family really.

Sango and Miroku were taking care of their 3 children, the twin girls and their young son. Shippo was playing with the children and used his fox magic to play tricks on them. They were all smiling and laughing. Kagome was by Inuyasha's side as they walked through the village talking about how perfect the day seemed. Everyone just seemed to be happy. Happy... Happiness... such fools they were.

Across the land, in the western lands, Sesshomaru ruled over his large empire that was built within a few years. A city was created for humans and demons. He made his city so that they could together peacefully, he created one of the largest armies in all of Japan. Many people envied him. His wife Genalyn, a beautiful dog demoness, passed away after childbirth. Even as a demoness, her already fragile body couldn't take the extreme birth, and she pass away, leaving a female pup for sesshomaru, his daughter Sarah. He named her after the first woman who ever loved him, Lady Sarah Osono. Jaken stayed by his side as the Chief Minister. He always kept track of all the events occurring within the western lands.

During the afternoon, on this summer day, Sesshomaru was walking down the large hallway, gold embroidering, large carpets and paintings on the wall. Jaken was by his side reading out to him about the current events from the continent (Europe to China). "Lord Sesshomaru! I have urgent news from the Continent! They say it's urgent! Humans have been coming down with a dangerous illness that's spreading across like fire! They don't know what it is but they say humans have been able to kill demons and humans alike with their bare hands! I believe that we should take precautions mi'lord! What if the disease managed to come to Japan?!" Jaken sweats and pants in panic as usual and Sesshomaru doesn't pay too much attention and merely says, "Jaken go down the city along with a group of soldiers and check on the human citizens as well as demon citizens. Check to make sure none of them have contracted anything. If any of them have come down with anything send them to the city medics as soon as possible"

Jaken stares at him frightened and shaking and nods, "Y-yes mi'lord... but aren't you coming along?" Sesshomaru continues walking down until he reaches a tall door and sighs and says, "I'll meet with you after I speak to Sarah." Jaken nods and bows respectfully then runs back to follow his orders.

Sesshomaru hears the door open and Sarah stares at him smiling, "Daddy!" she yells in excitement as she jumps in his arms and hugs him tightly. Sesshomaru smiles gently and holds his almost teenage daughter in his arms. "Hello Sarah. How are you today baby girl?" "Come on dad! I'm not a little girl anymore... so stop calling me baby girl daddy!" She jumps out of his arms and tries to act more like a sassy adult that it makes him smiles and chuckle, "Yeah i'll stop calling you that when you stop calling 'Daddy'"

They both start walking into her room and she starts jumping on her bed while he stands looking at her."Yeah you wish!...And anyways i'm fine... just a little tired from studies. I hate it... Ohh! And Daddy um I mean.. Dad.. boy thats weird to say. I got something for you that..." She gets cut off when Sesshomaru tells her to stop jumping for a minute and he smiles as she sits down pouting.

"Hun I have to go soon to check on the city with Jaken. I just came to tell you that I have alot of business the rest of the day so I can't spend too much time with you today. I might not be back till late tonight alright? I'll have one of the maids put you in bed tonight. Listen to them ok?" She looks at him with sad eyes and sighs. "Right.. business as usual... It's ok dad.." She hugs him tight putting her head against his chest. "I'll see you later."

Sesshomaru smiles and kisses the top of her head and rubs her back gently. "I'll see you later baby girl." He leaves her room closing her door. Sarah's smile fades and she makes a pouty face and goes over to her desk and stares at the box sitting on it. Sigh.. "He better get back before midnight.."

* * *

><p>After Sesshomaru left, he flew down to the city, sniffing out his imp servant and he lands down gracefully at the medics. He walks inside the large building and his eyes widen slightly and feels his heart skip a beat at the number of patients inside. Almost a quarter of the cities citizens were in the medic building. "Jaken.. whats the meaning of this. Are all of these citizens ill?"<p>

"Y-yes mi'lord! They're mostly humans but there are demons here who claim to have lost their demon energy and powers! Many humans have come down with high fevers and and grotesque spots like fungus have grown around their mouths and hands! Look!" Sesshomaru walks over to some of the patients and looks at the fungus and winces in disgust at the sight.

Jaken sneezes and rubs his nose and suddenly one of the human patients grab his kimono and with saliva covered hands and he screams in fright. "Bwaaaa! Let go of me filthy human!"He says as he shakes the hands off with his staff of two heads and he steps away. He sneezes again rubbing his nose with the saliva covered kimono sleeve.

Sesshomaru sighs and says, "Jaken, find out what the medics have been saying about this illness and make sure that no one comes in contact with the disease. I have a meeting to attend to in the eastern lands. You may return to the palace after you finish with that." "Y-yes mi'lord! Aa...achoo! Excuse me.." Jaken says as he sneezes again.

Sesshomaru then flies off feeling some concern about the illness spreading around but shakes his head trying to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Night arrived and young Sarah was laying down on the couch in her father's office holding the box from her room close to her chest. A small candle was lit near her.<p>

Sesshomaru reads a letter from the North Demon Lord outloud softly as he walks into his office about decline of his proposal to expand their cities and connect them and he growls in frustration and sneezes suddenly. He lights up the lanterns in his office, brightening it up. He walks over to his private bathroom and washes his hands in the small tub full of clean water and rinses with soap. "Hmph... why does it feel like my demon energy is lower than usual.." He thinks to himself as he stares in the mirror but shakes it off and dries his hands.

He walks out the bathroom and over to his couch where young Sarah starts to wake up and she gets up yawning softly. "Fun day at work huh?" She says smiling at him. "Scoot". He responds sighing and plopping himself on the couch rubbing his tired eyes as she scoots over, sitting with her knees against her chest. "I'm guessing business was bad today?" She asks him.

"Sigh what are you still doing up Sarah... It's late?" "Crud what time is it?!" She says in a small panic as she looks at their clock as it says 11:49 pm. "It's way past your bedtime." He says sighing in some frustration. "But it's still today." She goes over to small stand next to the couch while her father says in a tired voice. "Please honey not right now... I do not have the energy for this."

She grabs the box covered in a pink bow and hands it to him. "Here". "Whats this?" He says as he grabs the box chuckling at the pink bow. "Your birthday?" She says sweetly and stares at him smiling.

He smiles gently at her and unties the bow and opens the box staring at whats inside. "You kept complaining about your cracked ring... soo... I figured you know. You like it?" She looks at him smiling gently as he grabs the ring and puts it on his left hand ring finger. "Honey, this is..." "What?" She says in a concerned voice. "Its nice but... I think there's a crack on this side.." "What! No no no..." She grabs his hand to check and he smiles at her as she makes a pouty face and pushes his hand back, "Oh ha ha."

She lays down on the couch wearing her black silk pants and a white silk top and closes her eyes. "Where did you get the money for this?" He asks her a bit confused as to how she acquired the expensive ring. The ring was white gold with a large square cut ruby in the middle and two sapphires on the side with an embroiled crescent moon on both sides of the ring. It was truly a ring meant for just him. "She giggles and says sarcastically, "Drugs. I sell hardcore drugs." "Oh good you can help me out with the debts I owe to the other Lords" He responds back sarcastically as he stands up removing his armor to get more comfortable." "Pshh.. Yeah you wish." He chuckles.

He walks into the bathroom to clean himself for the night and get into a more comfortable white and brown kimono. He pulls his hair up into a pony tail like his father Inutaisho. He looks in the mirror feeling more weak than usual. "What the hell is wrong with me tonight?" He thinks to himself. "I hope this illness hasn't become airborne... strange how demons are also becoming infected.." He sighs and washes his hands one last time and walks back into the office and goes to the couch where he finds his silver-haired 12 year old daughter sleeping soundly on the couch.

He smiles gently and picks her small body up gently and he walks her over to her room where he tucks her into her soft bed. He pulls a small strand away from her face, tucking it behind her small demon ear and whispers softly, "Good night baby girl."

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and Sarah was sound asleep until she was woken up by banging and cluttering outside her door. Loud voices could be heard of servants yelling and panicking.<p>

She yawns and hears a male servant banging at her door yelling, "Lady Sarah! Lady Sarah!" She gets up quickly out of bed and opens her door, "Hello?" "Lady Sarah! Sweetie! Have you heard or seen your father or your Uncle Inuyasha?!" She rubs her eyes and says tiredly as servants runs down the halls of the palace in panic "Koichi... what time is it?" "We need to talk to them right now! There's something...! Ughh!" Servant Koichi runs off looking through all the rooms. "Koichi?! Hello? Anyone?" She says outloud hoping that one of the servants would stop.

She feels a little worried and scared and goes back into her room leaving the door open. She walks around putting on some slippers that were near her desk. She looks on her desk and finds a card that she made for her father. "Crap... I forgot to give this to him." The showed a cute drawing of a a white puppy with a long beard which she drew herself that eerily resembled her father. The card said, "Happy Birthday Daddy! You get any older and you'll look like this pup! Love ya!"

She sighs and leaves it there and hears the servants commotion quiet down until suddenly no more servants are in the halls. She walks out rubbing her eyes and she starts heading towards his bed quarters. She walks down the empty hallway. Feeling slightly scared, she yells out for her father. "Dad?... Daddy?!" She makes it to his room, opens the door and says, "You in here?" She sees his desk toppled over and his bed all rummaged and messy.

The city news paper is scattered all over the floor. "Where the heck are you?" She picks up the scattered news paper off the floor and starts reading it. It said, "CITY PANIC! It appears what we initially reported as riots seem to be somehow connected to world-wide pandemic. We've received reports that human and demon victims afflicted with the infection show signs of increased aggression and..." The rest of the page is unreadable because of water damage and torn pieces.

"This is near by... down in the city... an infection that affects humans and demons? How weird.." She says to herself feeling more frightened. Voices can be heard outside with her demon senses. She goes towards the window looking out and sees flames and smoke in the distance and she listens. "We need to move everybody out of here now. There's an oil spill... Hey move! Get out of here! Everyone get the hell out of here right...! A large explosion is heard and she ducks down in fear and covers her sensitive ears. "Uhh... What was that?!" She says to her self and slowly gets up looking out the window as the explosion increases and flames shooting up can be seen in the distance.

"Dad!?" She yells out louder as she walks out of the room and downstairs where she sees no one in sight. "Dad?!" She looks all around at the bottom of the steps and quietly says to herself in fear, "What is going on?.." She walks into main hall and looks at the window as soldiers yell while riding carriages fast outside and towards the city. She makes it to his downstairs office where he finds a large pile of letters. "Whats with all those letters?" She grabs the ones that have been opened and reads who they're from. "Uncle Inuyasha?... hmm.. geez alot of these are from him... sent today...and some are from Kagome and Miroku.." She opens one of the letters from her uncle. "Where the hell are you?... Have you heard about whats going on... We're all going over to your palace. Me and some of my friends have lost our demon energy... what the hell is going on?!"

She looks at the clock on the wall as it ticks. "2:15 in the morning?... geez... whats happening... I gotta find dad.." She walks out of his office and heads towards his parlor room that leads out to the side of the palace. As she goes towards the room she hears rustling and growls from outside from dogs. She pants and yelps from being startled but continues on her way. She opens the door and sees the side entrance door in the back of the parlor room open and suddenly Sesshomaru runs inside in a panic, panting and he closes the door tight, locking it.

"There you are!" She says to him. "Sarah! Are you ok?!" He says in worried tone as he goes towards his desk and he grabs gun powder and the feudal era's modern gun from his locked secret compartment. "Yeah... I'm fine." "Has anyone come in here that was acting strange?" He says preparing the gun." "N-no.. w-who would come in here?" She says feeling extremely worried. "Don't go near the doors! Just...Stand back there!"

"Dad.. You're kind of freaking me out...Whats going on?" "It's Jaken... and other people... and us... I have no demon energy.. My body and probably yours too is like a human... We must have contracted this infection through the air... but because we're strong... it didn't infect us as bad... but Jaken and everyone else... They're very sick!" He says panicking more. "What kind of sick?! I feel ok dad..I had my hearing still earlier and.."

Loud growling and roaring is heard by both of them and banging on the side door is heard and she sees Jaken slapping and hitting the door aggressively. "Oh god..." Sesshomaru says as he finishes preparing the gun and grabs a samurai sword above his fireplace and puts it on his hip. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru yells at him as he keeps banging on the door growling and yelling. "Dad!" She backs away with Sesshomaru in front of her protecting her. "Honey c'mere c'mere!... It's ok.." He says trying to calm her and himself. "Jaken! Jaken just stay back!" He yells at Jaken as Jaken breaks through the glass and falls to ground with shards of glass piercing his green skin but it doesn't faze him and he gets up and runs towards Sesshomaru and Sarah. "Jaken I am warning you!" "Oh my god!..." Sarah panics. "Don't! Jaken!" He shoots the gun and a large bang is heard in the room...blood splattered all over Sesshomaru's white kimono and boa. Jaken falls back with a bleeding hole in his head. The blood spills out slowly as his small body barely twitches until he finally dies.

Sarah gasps in shock and tears run down her face as she whimpers in fear and sadness and she gets pulled back by her father. "Come here sweetie come here..." He says panting. "Y-you... you shot him..." "Sarah..." "I saw him this morning..."She says whimpering. "Listen to me. There is something bad going on. We have to get out of here. Do you understand me?" He says in a stern but calming voice. "Yeah.." She says nodding in response as lights and Inuyasha's yelling is heard outside. "Inuyasha..come on!"

Sesshomaru pulls her as they run outside to Inuyasha who has a carriage with two horses. Inuyasha says worried, "Where the hell have you been?! You have any idea of whats going on here?!" "I got some notion Inuyasha". "Holy shit... you got blood all over you!" Inuyasha's eyes widen in fear while Sesshomaru puts Sarah in the carriage. "It isn't mine lets just go." He responds back getting into the front of the carriage where they can be inside but still have control of the reigns.

"They're saying half the people in cities and villages... hell all Japan have lost their minds!" "Can we just go?!" Sesshomaru says aggressively as they enter the carriage. They say it's some sort of parasite that started in Europe or somewhere in the continent... You gonna tell me what happened?" Inuyasha points at the blood as he holds onto the reigns. "Later Inuyasha." Inuyasha scoffs and pulls the carriage back looking behind him through the large back window in the carriage.

"Hey Sarah. How you holding up honey?" He says in a calm concerning voice as they start riding out. "I'm fine." She says in a calm voice even though she feels frightened. "Wheres Kagome and the gang?" "The village had some people acting up because of what was happening. it started around 3 in the afternoon. Kagome and the others tried to escape on Kiala and Shippo, but their demon powers seemed to decrease... must be the infection. Luckily none of them got infected... I hope at least. But they managed to escape on carriage to a safe place. A place for all the people who are not infected. It was issued by the Lord of the Eastern Lands. They should be safe.

"What about Lady Kaede?" Sarah asks as the carriage rides through the forest. "Sigh.. unfortunately the old woman was one of the ones who was sick in the first place. She was put down by the villagers when she started getting aggressive... Her day was coming anyways." He says in a sad tone.

"Hmph... no one knows who to trust anymore. no one knows who's infected. no safe was created on this side. We lost our demon energy! Yeah... we're doing great. Minute ago people were rioting and couldn't shut their mouths." Inuyasha says sarcastically smiling feeling angry with his fang sticking out. "Did anyone say where to go?" Sesshomaru asks. " Um.. armies from south, east and west are trying to create safe zones. I'm gonna head towards the western safe zone... hopefully they established it.. and then from their we can pass through to the eastern zone in the farm lands. Its where my friends are at." "The the Takeshi Pas..." "Takeshi Pass that's where i'm headed. We can pass around the city and not get involved with all that chaos. Hmph... I feel so helpless... like during the new moon."

Sesshomaru sighs and asks, "Did they say how many are dead?" "Probably alot. Found this one family in a near by village all mangled inside their house." "Inuyasha!" "Right. Sorry" Inuyasha says feeling guilty for letting Sarah hear that.

As they pass through an open field road they see carriages all over toppled over flaming with bodies hanging out of them. "Oh god... how did this happen?" Sesshomaru says. "No one's got a clue. But I know we're not the only country. The whole continent... they say it started in Europe... it's filthy over there and there's alot of people. The "Silk Road" must have been how it passed around so quick. Japan does trading with everyone." Inuyasha says and then they all see a burning village and a farm that Inuyasha recognizes. "Holy hell... that's Jinenji's farm!... Tsk... I hope that son of bitch made it out..." "I'm sure he did." Sesshomaru says unusually.

Sarah looks out the window at the burning farm. "Are we sick?" She asks timidly. "No... no of course not." "How do you know dad?" Inuyasha reassures her and says, "They said its ah...people in the cities and some large villages. We're all good. As long as we haven't gotten bitten we're good. If demons breath in the infection that's airborne then we'll slowly lose all of our demon energy... we're like regular humans. Humans on the other hand have it worse... if they breathe in the infection pr get bit or come into contact with one of those things out there they'll turn into... whatever the hell is out there."

"Didn't you and Jaken go to the city?" She looks at her father. "Thats right we did... but Jaken came in contact with saliva from a patient at the medics... We're fine. Don't worry. We just came in contact with the airborne infection." He says sternly. "Alright".

As they keep riding down the road, they see the silhouettes of a family up ahead, holding lanterns. Sarah sits behind her father and uncle in the middle but she still has a view of the front. "Lets see what they want". Inuyasha says as he slows the carriage down. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Keep driving!"Sesshomaru says growling at him. "They got a kid Sesshomaru!" "So do we." "But we have room dad!" The husband from the small family waves his arm holding the small lantern in his head and he yells out to them. "Hey!" "Keep driving Inuyasha!..." Sesshomaru says angrily. Inuyasha sighs and speeds up slapping the reigns to make the horses run fast again. "Hey stop! STOP!" The husband from the family yells at the top of his lungs as the carriage passes them.

They continue on their way, all quiet, Inuyasha feeling guilty. "You haven't seen what i've seen Inuyasha. Someone else will along." Sesshomaru says almost coldly. "We should have helped them..." Sarah says softly. They start passing around the walls of the Middle City in between the eastern, southern, and western lands. The city sits in flames and people screaming and yelling inside the city can be heard. Many carriages start passing by them on the other side of the road. Their carriage comes to a halt as they see carriages and people walking and driving down the road that they needed to pass through to reach the Eastern Lands Safe zone.

"Oh shit... This is bad...Everyone and their mother had the same damn idea." Inuyasha says feeling worried. "Well...We could just backtrack and" Sesshomaru starts to say until he gets interrupted a human in a carriage getting out and yelling out to the whole groups of people in front of him. "Hey what the fuck man!? Lets go!"

Out from the bushes surrounding the city, an infected human runs towards the man, mauling him inside the carriage scratching and biting. Then more and more started coming and attacking as well until one spots their carriage and starts running towards them. "Holy shit!" Inuyasha swears loudly as his eyes widen at the sight. "Turn us around Inuyasha..." "Oh my god..." "Get away... INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru shakes Inuyasha's shoulder trying to make Inuyasha get out from his shock."Holy shit!" Inuyasha starts pulling on the reigns, turning the carriage around going towards the city. As he turns the carriage the infected human slams into the side of carriage where Sarah backs away in fear and she yells.

"What the fuck just happened Sesshomaru! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! Did you see that?!" Inuyasha yells in shock and fright. "Yes I saw it!" "Goddamn!" Inuyasha catches his breath. "Turn into the city.. it's our only option.." Sesshomaru says trying to keep his composure.

As they enter the city people crowd the streets and Inuyasha is forced to slow the carriage down. Other Carriages block more than half of the street. "Come on humans... move! No no no no no.." Sesshomaru starts losing his composure feeling afraid for his daughter's safety. "What are they running from? Inuyasha says. "Get us out of here Inuyasha...". "I'm trying!" The carriage barely moves as the horses start getting unsettle more than before and people bump into the carriage. "We can't stop here Inuyasha!" "I can't fucking drive through them Sesshomaru!" "Then back up then!" "They're behind me too!"

Both of them start getting irritated and panic a bit. Sesshomaru sees an opening for them to pass through as less people come through. "There. There! There!" He points it out to Inuyasha. "Hold on!" "GO!" They start passing through avoiding any contact with the people and they manage to get through to the other side. They keep going and Sarah hears something from her left side and she sees a large carriage with horses running towards them. "Look out!" The carriage and horses crash into them.

* * *

><p>Their carriage lays on its side. Sesshomaru lays unconscious with some blood on his arms. Sarah wakes up and looks around hearing people screaming and running around them and some growls can be heard. She looks over at her father and says while shaking his shoulder, "Daddy? Hey.. Hey?! Wake up!" "What?.." He slowly awakes. As he opens his eyes he sees people getting mangled, scratched, bitten, and their blood splatters all over the streets as they scream in pure pain and terror.<p>

He looks up at Sarah and tells her softly, "Get back baby.. Get back.." He grabs onto the wooden door and starts kicking hard to pry it open. After a few kicks he manages to kick it open and slide out with Sarah right behind him. He gets out first standing up feeling horrible because of how human his body strength and healing has become.

He looks at all the people running then suddenly an infected tries to attack him and Sesshomaru pushes the infected's arm and face away and he almost loses his grip until Inuyasha comes and hits the infected with a bamboo pole. Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and nods at him as a thank you.

"Dad?!" Sarah exclaims as she has trouble sliding out of the car. "I'm here baby! I'm here! Come on... give me your hand!" She reaches out for him and winces in pain as she stands up and limps on her right leg. "What is it?" Sesshomaru says feeling extremely concerned. "My leg hurts..." "How bad?" "Pretty bad.." She says limping.

"We're gonna need to run Sesshomaru... Oh my god!" Inuyasha says looking at many infected coming their way. Sesshomaru takes his Samurai sword from his side and throws it Inuyasha. He lifts Sarah into his arms and she hangs onto him. "Keep us safe... Come on baby.. Hang on tight ok?!" "Ok!" She yells whimpering in fear.

They start running down the street as Inuyasha unsheathes the sword and runs in front of them to protect them. "Daddy I'm scared!... Oh my god he's dead.." She says in fear as she sees a man get killed by an infected woman. "Sesshomaru look out!" Inuyasha says as he turns around and slices the infected person going near them. "Just keep your eyes closed honey.." Sesshomaru says softly to Sarah and she hides her face in his chest.

Buildings and shops near them start to explode with flame from bombs and oil spills. "Oh my god!.." Sarah exclaims. She looks in front of her and sees people burning in the flames and screaming out in pain. "Those people are on fire..." "Don't look Sarah.." Sesshomaru tells her. "Just keep looking at me baby!" "Okay.." She gulps and looks at him as they run down the blood covered crowded streets all in flames from the buildings and shops.

Carriages around them crash into the eachother, horses neighing around the streets, people screamed in terror...it was like hell. "We're gonna get out this Sarah.. Promise" Sesshomaru says to reassure his frightened daughter as he looks down into her frightened golden eyes.

As they run down a larger street to get to the capital building in the city, the whole place gets in flames and explodes. Bodies fly all over and more infected starts roaming the streets getting closer to them. "Get back Sesshomaru! There's too many of them! This way! through the alley!" Inuyasha yells out to Sesshomaru and he opens the wooden for for them.

Sesshomaru runs down the alleyway and suddenly at end an infected grabs a hold of them, making Sarah scream in terror. Inuyasha runs towards them and slices the infected off. "He's dead..." Sarah says. "Goddamn it... We're almost there baby! We're almost there!"

As they continue running they see a fence crowded with infected trying to get through and climb the fence. "Keep going Inuyasha! Find a way out of here!" They keep running and find a restaurant to get into. They run through the back and infected start getting over a stone wall. Inuyasha opens the door for them and they run in quickly as the infect runs towards them and Inuyasha barely manages to get in but they continue banging and pushing on the door as Inuyasha tries to keep it closed.

"Get to main road Sesshomaru!" "What?!" "Go! You have Sarah! I can outrun them! I'll meet you there! Hurry!" Inuyasha says as he uses all his strength to keep the door closed. Sesshomaru is left speechless but then he grabs his gun and the gun powder and leaves it on a nearby table for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru runs onwards and Sarah looks back at her uncle, "Daddy we can't leave him!"A person near them gets mauled by an infected man and Sesshomaru runs past it and says to Sarah trying to reassure her, "He's gonna be fine... We're almost there.." He says running for his life using his weak energy to run as he hears the growls of an infected man running behind them.

"They're getting close dad..." Sarah says as she peeks behind. "Dad?" Sesshomaru stays quiet as his only focus is to keep running. They start passing by a carriage and an infected noble crawls out of it and stands up running closer to them grunting and yelling maniacally.

Sesshomaru feels himself slowing down from having such weak energy. The two infected nearly get to them until gun shots are heard and the infected are killed by a southern land soldier.

Sarah screams in fear and hides her face in her fathers chest and then after the gun shots, she looks up at her father and then to the soldier aiming at them. "It's ok baby.. we're safe.. it's ok.." He looks at her and kisses her forehead" "Hey!" The soldier exclaims as he aims his gun at them.

"We need help." Sesshomaru tells the soldier. "Stop!" "Please... It's my daughter... I think her leg is broken.. I am Sesshomaru.. Lord of the Western Lands. We need help!" Sesshomaru says as he gets closer to the soldier. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" The soldier says loudly and strongly as he gets closer to them and aims closer at them with his finger on the trigger.

"Okay.. We're not sick!" Sesshomaru reassures the soldier. The soldier keeps pointing at them with his weapon and then he grabs a communicator that uses demon magic to communicate with his superior. "Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter claiming to be the Lord of the Western Lands. Please advise."

"Daddy, What about Uncle Inuyasha?" She looks up at him. "We're gonna get you to safety and then we'll go back for him." He reassures her.

"Sir, theres a little girl...But... ... Yes sir."The soldier says softly and his communicator gets turned off. "Listen soldier we've just gone through hell... We just need..." He raises his loaded gun at them. "Oh shit..." Sesshomaru says knowing the soldier will shoot. The soldier shoots immediately and Sesshomaru tries to turn around to protect Sarah as she screams from the shots. He drops her as be gets shot on his side and they roll down a small dirt hill.

Sesshomaru groans as he turns onto his back and looks up at the soldier, "Please don't..." He begs for the first time in his life as he holds his wound and the soldier gets his reloaded gun and prepares to shoot him. Before the soldier shoots him, Inuyasha shoots the gun Sesshomaru left him from a distance and the soldier falls down dead.

Inuyasha kicks the body and looks at Sesshomaru and then around for Sarah and his eyes widen in despair and he says, "Oh no..."

Sesshomaru looks behind him at Sarah as he sees her lying on the ground whimpering in pain with her hands covering her deep bloody wound and he crawls over to her quickly. "Sarah!" She continues whimpering and he holds her, "Move your hand's baby! Okay?!" He looks at her deep wound and with no demon energy, she cannot heal quickly and she yelps and whimpers in pain. "I know baby! I know.." Sesshomaru puts pressure on her wound as she tries to hold him and grab him. "You're gonna be ok baby! Stay with me!" He says to her staring into her fading golden eyes. "Alright I'm gonna pick you up..." He picks her up as gently as he can and she grunts and whimpers in pain more softly now..."I know it hurts baby I know..." He stares down at her his eyes full of concern and Inuyasha stares at the two and shows nothing but sadness on his face as he sees her become more limp. "Come on baby... Please..I know baby I know..." Sesshomaru says as he looks at Inuyasha and then back at Sarah as she lays lifeless in his arms.

"Sarah..." He looks into her eyes as tears start to form in his eyes for the first time in hundreds of years. "Baby..." His voice cracks as he stares down at his daughters lifeless eyes as he holds her small hand. "Don't do this to me baby... Don't do this to me baby girl... come on..." He stares at closer as his words crack and soften.

He feels his heart break as he holds her closer and his tears drip down his cheeks as he rocks his daughter in his arms. "No no no... Oh noo no no.. please no...Oh god... "He holds her closer to his chest not letting go. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. Her body became colder and colder... "Please.. please don't do this...please god..."

For the first time... he prayed to someone higher than him...What started out as any other day.. just any other ordinary day in the feudal era... quickly changed... Humanity and Demons.. are now fighting for their lives... for survivial.. Who will be the Last of Us?

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**_End of Prologue-_**


End file.
